militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Blackett Strait
United States |combatant2 = Empire of Japan |commander1 = Aaron S. Merrill |commander2 = Masao Tachibana |strength1 = 3 cruisers, 3 destroyers |strength2 = 2 destroyers |casualties1 = None |casualties2 = 2 destroyers sunk, 326 killed Nevitt, Combinedfleet.com. [http://www.combinedfleet.com/murasa_t.htm Murasame] & [http://www.combinedfleet.com/minegu_t.htm Minegumo]. }} The Battle of Blackett Strait (Japanese: ビラ・スタンモーア夜戦 Battle of Vila-Stanmore) was a naval battle of the Pacific campaign of World War II, fought on 6 March 1943 in the Blackett Strait, between Kolombangara islands and Arundel Island in the Solomon Islands. Background After the American victory in the Guadalcanal campaign, operations in the Solomon Islands shifted to the west, where the Japanese maintained a substantial garrison on Kolombangara. On the night of 5 March 1943, the Japanese destroyers and —commanded by Sho-sa (Lieutenant Commander) Yōji Tanegashima—took supplies to the Japanese base at Vila, on Kolombangara. Battle As they withdrew after landing their cargo, the two Japanese ships encountered Task Force 68 (TF 68), consisting of three light cruisers ( , , and ) and three destroyers ( , , and ) commanded by Rear Admiral Aaron S. Merrill, that had been bombarding Japanese positions at Vila. In a short battle, both Japanese destroyers were sunk. Fifty-three survivors from Murasame and 122 survivors from Minegumo managed to reach Japanese lines. Two other survivors from Minegumo were later captured by U.S. forces. Aftermath On 7 May, the minelayers , , and laid mines across Blackett Strait in an attempt to interdict Japanese ship movements traveling through the strait. The next day, Japanese destroyers , , and all hit mines in that area. Kuroshio sank immediately. Kagero and Oyashio sank later that day after being attacked and further damaged by U.S. aircraft from Henderson Field. ''PT-109'' Another engagement occurred in Blackett Strait when a force of 15 PT boats, including LTJG John F. Kennedy's ''PT-109'' were sent to intercept the "Tokyo Express" supply convoy on 2 August. In what National Geographic called a "poorly planned and badly coordinated" attack, 15 boats with 60 available torpedoes went into action. However, of the 30 torpedoes fired by PT boats from four sections, not a single hit was scored.Donovan, Robert J. PT-109: John F. Kennedy in WW II, pp. 95-99. In the battle, only four PT boats (the section leaders) had radar, and they were ordered to return to base after firing their torpedoes on radar bearings. When they left, the remaining boats were virtually blind and without verbal orders, thus leading to more confusion. Patrolling just after the section leader had departed for home, PT-109 was run down on a dark moonless night by the Japanese destroyer , returning from the supply mission.Donovan, Robert J. PT-109: John F. Kennedy in WW II, pp. 73, 100-107. The PT boat had her engines at idle to hide her wake from seaplanes.Donovan, Robert J. PT-109: John F. Kennedy in WW II, pp. 60-61, 100. Conflicting statements have been made as to whether the destroyer captain spotted and steered towards the boat. Members of the destroyer crew believed the collision was not an accident, though other reports suggest Amagiri's captain never realized what happened till after the fact.Donovan, Robert J. PT-109: John F. Kennedy in WW II, pp. 105, 108-109. The captain of PT-109 was future U.S. President John F. Kennedy. His crew was assumed lost by the U.S. Navy, but were found later by Solomon Islander scouts Biuku Gasa and Eroni Kumana in a dugout canoe. Notes References * * * *Donovan, Robert J. (2001) 1961. PT-109: John F. Kennedy in WW II, 40th Anniversary Edition, McGraw Hill, ISBN 0-07-137643-7. * * * * * * External links *Order of battle *[http://www.combinedfleet.com/desdiv15.htm Article at CombinedFleet.com about the sinking of ''Oyashio, Kagero, and Kuroshio.] Category:Conflicts in 1943 Blackett Strait Blackett Strait Blackett Strait Blackett Strait Category:1943 in the Solomon Islands Blackett Strait